Final Fantasy Record Keeper
thumb|300px Final Fantasy Record Keeper (Japanese: ファイナルファンタジーレコードキーパー Hepburn: Fainaru Fantajī Rekōdo Kīpā) is a free-to-play roleplaying game developed by DeNA and published by Square Enix for the iOS and Android platforms. The game features characters, scenarios and battles from the mainline Final Fantasy series. It was released in Japan on September 24, 2014 and worldwide on March 26, 2015. Character Gallery This is a list of all currently-obtainable characters seen in the game. The game periodically expands upon this list, releasing characters through new levels launched every other week as well as special events. Story Synopses ''Final Fantasy I Chaos Shrine '''Difficulty:' 15 Boss: Garland "When darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come," spoke the prophecy. Their arrival in Cornelia began the story to begin all stories. Western Keep Difficulty: 16 Boss: Astos Entering Elfheim, the Warriors of Light learn that the dark elf king Astos has ensorcelled the prince of the elves in a magical slumber. The search for Astos begins. Cavern of Earth I Difficulty: 34 Boss: Vampire Word reaches the warriors that a vampire residing within the Cavern of Earth is responsible for the rot that plagues the land around Melmond. The warriors go to the cavern to investigate. The Warriors of Light prevailed against the vampire that dwelled within the Cavern of Earth, but the rot upon the land remained. Hearing rumors of a sage named Sadda, the heroes sought an audience with the hermit who explained that the vampire was merely the servant of a being who dwelled further inside the Cavern of Earth and gave them the Earth Rod, opening their path to even greater danger... Cavern of Earth II Difficulty: 35 Boss: Lich When the warriors brandish the Earth Rod, a stone slab at the back of the vampire's room splits, revealing a stairway. Steeling their resolve, the warriors press onward. In the innermost reaches of the Cavern of Earth, the Warriors of Light encountered an ominous orb from which the lich who had been draining the life from the earth emerged. Through hard pressed, the warriors prevailed and with the lich's defeat, restored the light of the Earth Crystal. Mount Gulg Difficulty: 36 Boss: Marilith The Circle of Sages at Crescent Lake tell the warriors of the crystals and of Chaos. The Warriors of Light make their way to Mount Gulg to face the fire within. The Warriors of Light traveled to the foot of Mount Gulg by canoe. Entering the mountain, they passed through caverns flowing with magma, until the reached the final chamber. There they faced Marilith, Fiend of Fire, awoken two hundred years before her time by the destruction of the Fiend of Earth. Surviving Marilith's scorching sheets of flame, the warriors triumphed and restored the light of the Fire Crystal. Cavern of Ice Difficulty: 50 Boss: White Dragon In Elfheim, the Warriors of Light learn of a buried Airship, and so proceed to the Cavern of Ice where the key to unearthing it--the Levistone--may be found. -- Citadel of Trials Difficulty: 52 Boss: Dragon Zombie In the Dragon Caves, the party faces Bahamut, the Dragon King, who tells them they must bring proof of their courage from the Citadel of Trials. -- Sunken Shrine Difficulty: 52 Boss: Kraken Two hundred years ago, a shrine sank to the bottom of the sea. Now the mermaids who live there are in danger of extinction. Bearing the Oxyale to help them breathe, the Warriors of Light make for the Shrunken Shrine. -- Flying Fortress Difficulty: 54 Boss: Tiamat Armed with the knowledge they obtained in Lufenia, the Warriors of Light make their way to the Mirage Tower. There, they use the Warp Cube to enter the Flying Fortress. -- Chaos Shrine of Yore, Part 1 Difficulty: 62 Boss: Lich, Marilith With the support of the Circle of Sages, the Warriors of Light travel to the Chaos Shrine and are transported 2000 years into the past... -- Chaos Shrine of Yore, Part 2 Difficulty: 64 Boss: Kraken, Tiamat The battle with the two elemental fiends behind them, the Warriors of Light continue their journey downward through the Chaos Shrine, but more foes lie in wait. -- ''Final Fantasy II Semitt Falls Cavern '''Difficulty:' 17 Boss: Firion loses his parents in a Palamecian attack on Fynn. Now Firion, his friend Guy, and his sister Maria seek to join the rebellion against the Empire. Snow Cavern Difficulty: 17 Boss: Firion's next mission is to destroy the airship Dreadnought. To do that he will need the Goddess's Bell to enter Kashuan Keep. The team heads for the Snow Cavern where the bell is hidden. Snow Cavern (Return) Difficulty: 18 Boss: Josef and Firion's team succeed in obtaining the Goddess' Bell within the Snow Cavern, but someone waits for them on their way out... Dreadnought Difficulty: 35 Boss: Captain Firion has returned to Altair together with Gordon, when he learns that Hilda has been captured by the Dreadnought. It falls to Firion to pursue the ship and rescue the princess! Firion's part6y crossed a desert and infiltrated the Dreadnought, freeing Hilda and Cid from their cell to escape on Cid's airship. Continuing further into the Dreadnought, the party cast the Sunfire into the engine when the Dark Knight appeared. Though the knight's voice was oddly familiar to Marioa, there was little time to dwell on this mystery as explosions enveloped the Dreadnought. ''Final Fantasy III Altar Cave '''Difficulty:' 35 Boss: Great Tortoise A young adventurer has wandered deep into the Altar Cave opened in the great earthquake. The epic journey of the Warriors of Light begins here... Having survived goblin attacks and battled with the Great Tortoise, the Luneth finally made his way to the altar of the Wind Crystal. The crystal enveloped him in light, and in an instant, he understood what must be done. And so the newly anointed Warrior of Light set out to drive back the darkness and restore light to the world. Castle Sasune Difficulty: 36 Boss: Griffon The people of Kazus have been transformed into ghostly apparitions by the Djinn, a being of fire and darkness. Now the Warriors of Light travel to Castle Sasune in search of a mythril ring to banish the Djinn and seal him away. The Djinn's curse extended beyond Kazus into the walls of Castle Sasune itself. King Sasune informed the Warriors of Light that Djinn made his fastness in the Sealed Cave, but defeating him would not be simple: the king's daughter, Princess Sara, held the mythril ring they needed to banish the Djinn, and she was nowhere to be found. Fearing she may have been kidnapped by the Djinn, the Warriors of Light hurried to the Sealed Cave to rescue her. Sealed Cave Difficulty: 36 Boss: Djinn Princess Sara had not been kidnapped: she set out for the Sealed Cave on her own to banish the Djinn with the mythril ring. The Warriors of Light join her as she attempts to put an end to the Djinn's curse. At the height of the pitched battle with the Djinn, Sara held the mythril ring aloft and he vanished in a whirl of mist--the power of the ring had sealed him away in the cave once more. After their return to Castle Sasune, the Warriors of Light placed the ring in the waters of a sacred spring, and the Djinn's curse on the people was broken. In thanks, King Sasune gave the Warrios a magic canoe, and they set out once more. Nepto Temple Difficulty: 37 Boss: Giant Rat The once peaceful town of Vikings' Cove has faced numerous attacks by the Nepto Dragon, which has grown violent of late. A pall lies over the village, and the Warriors of Light venture to the Nepto Temple to seek out answers. After searching the Nepto Temple, the Warriors of Light discovered that the statue of the Nepto Dragon was missing one of its eyes, a glimmering jewel. The Warriors shrank themselves to enter a passage in the statue's mouth, and soon found the Giant Rat responsible for the jewel's theft. They defeated the rat and replaced the jewel in the statue, thereby calming the Nepto Dragon who entrusted them with the Fang of Water before returning to its slumber. Tower of Owen Difficulty: 45 Boss: Medusa From the Gulgan's prophecy, the Warriors of Light have learned of the Tower of Owen, and now Desch is slowly regaining his memory, aiding their passage through the tower. Subterranean Lake Difficulty: 45 Boss: Gutsco The party arrives in the Dwarven Hollows to find the dwarves in a furor over the theft of one of their precious Horns of Ice. At the dwarves' request, the party heads for the subterranean lake to retrieve the horn. Molten Cave Difficulty: 46 Boss: Salamander The Warriors of Light make for the Molten Cave to settle the score with Gutsco, the thief who stole the dwarves' Horns of Ice. Hein's Castle Difficulty: 48 Boss: Hein The Warriors of Light are taken captive in Tokkul and thrown in the dungeons of Castle Hein. Now they must free themselves and put an end to Hein's evil schemes. Cave of Tides Difficulty: 46 Boss: Krakan The power of the Water Crystal has been lost, covering the Surface World in a dark flood. The party makes for the Cave of Tides to restore the crystal's light. Goldor Manor Difficulty: 47 Boss: Goldor As the waters recede following the death of the Kraken, the party is caught in the collapsing Cave of Tides. They wake in the In at Amur, miraculously alive, yet find their airship Enterprise in chains. Dragon Spire Difficulty: 71 Boss: Sorcerers x4 Caught in the Saronian Civil War, the Enterprise is shot down, grounding the Warriors of Light. Stranded in the city, the party heads for the Dragon Spire. Castle Saronia Difficulty: 73 Boss: Garuda The Warriors of Light have come to Castle Saronia along with the young Prince Alus in an attempt to convince the king to put an end to the civil war. Sunken Cave Difficulty: 73 Boss: Zombie Dragon The Warriors of Light learn from Doga that Xande is behind the encroaching darkness. Doga enchants the Nautilus so that it can travel underwater, and the party begins to search the sea floor. Saronia Catacombs Difficulty: 76 Boss: Odin The Warriors of Light continue their search along the sea floor for Noah's Lute. entering a maze in the waters near Saronia. Temple of Time Difficulty: 91 Boss: Dragon The Warriors of Light head underwater in the Nautilus to obtain Noah's Lute in order to awaken Unei. Anceint Ruins Difficulty: 92 Boss: Behemoth In search of a ship to get them over the mountains, the Warriors of Light go with Unei into the depths of the ancient ruins. Falgabard Cave Difficulty: 92 Boss: Shinobi The Warriors of Light make for Falgabard in order to find a weapon capable of vanquishing the creatures within the Cave of Shadows. Lake Dohr Difficulty: 95 Boss: Leviathan The Warriors of Light have obtained the massive airship Invincible, enabling them to cross the mountains by Gulgan Gulch, where they discover a lake in which a dark shadow drifts. Cave of Shadows Difficulty: 95 Boss: Hecatoncheir Having found the Dark Knight arms in Falgabard, the Warriors of Light make for the Cave of Shadows in search of the Fang of Earth. Doga's Grotto Difficulty: 97 Boss: Doga & Unei Arriving at Doga's Grotto, the Warriors o Light receive a challenge from Doga and Unei: defeat us. Bahamut's Lair Difficulty: 99 Boss: Bahamut Using the Nautilus and Invincible, the Warriors of Light arrive at Bahamut's Lair, to the west of Tozus. The Warriors of Light arrived at Bahamut's Lair, where the King of Dragons dwells. Though the memory of their defeat to Bahamut as still fresh, this time, they prevailed. With a growing sense of their own power, the Warriors of Light embarked on their next journey. ''Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy V Wind Shrine '''Difficulty:' 6 Boss: Wing Raptor Princess Lenna Tycoon goes in search of her father, meeting Bartz, Galuf, and the pirate Faris along the way. Together, they enter the Wind Shrine to obtain the crystal within. Torna Canal Difficulty: 7 Boss: Karlabos In order to reach Walse Tower, Bartz and his allies must navigate the Torna Canal, and for this, they require a key from Zok, the canal gatekeeper. Ship Graveyard Difficulty: 8 Boss: Siren Their vessel reaches the Ship Graveyard, a haunt of derelict ships teeming with undead. The party makes its way through a ghost ship in search of a way out. North Mountain Difficulty: 9 Boss: Magissa and Forza The ferry between Carwen and Walse cannot operate without wind, but accounts of a Wind Drake sighting in town inspire he party to head for North Mountain in hopes of finding an alternate means of transport. Castle Walse Difficulty: 39 Boss: Shiva Having nursed her wind drake to health, Lenna and the others ride the drake to Castle Walse to beg the king not to misuse the power of the Water Crystal. Walse Tower Difficulty: 39 Boss: Garula Bartz and his party arrive at Walse Tower, the keeping place of the Water Crystal. The king of Walse asks them to ascend the tower and protect the Crystal. Karnak Castle Difficulty: 40 Boss: Iron Claw The party steps through a teleporter in the Walse Meteorite and finds themselvse transported to Karnak. There they are mistaken for allies of the wrwolf attempting to steal the Fire Crystal, and they are imprisoned in Karnak Castle. Library of the Ancients Difficulty: 41 Boss: Ifrit Bartz and the party arrive at the Library of the Ancients in search of clues about the last Crystal, but they soon learn that Cid's grandson, Mid, has gone missing. They head down into the depths of the library to find him. Desert of Shifting Sands Difficulty: 69 Boss: Sand Worm While they are at the Library of the Ancients, Bartz's party learns that the missing King Tycoon has been spotted, and proceed to follow his trail into the Desert of the Shifting Sands. Catapult Difficulty: 70 Boss: Cray Claw Beyond the desert, Bartz's party finds King Tycoon, only to fall into ancient underground ruins, where they discove a device that teleports hem to the island of Crescent. Tycoon Meteorite Difficulty: Boss: Ronka Ruins, Part 1 Difficulty: Boss: Ronka Ruins, Part 2 Difficulty: Boss: Walse Meteorite Difficulty: Boss: Karnak Meteorie Difficulty: Boss: Gohn Meteorite Difficulty: Boss: Castle Exdeath Difficulty: Boss: Big Bridge Difficulty: Boss: Underground Waterway Difficulty: 83 Boss: Tyrannosaur Bartz's party has been knocked to Gloceana by the barrier around Castle Exdeath. There, while searching for a way off the continent, they discover a moogle. Castle of Bal Difficulty: 83 Boss: Abductor Picking up Galuf and the others while wounded left the wind drake considerably weakened. The party heads to Drakenvale in earch of dragon grass in order to restore the drake to health. Drakenvale Difficulty: 85 Boss: Dragon Pod & 4 Dragon Flowers The party enters the Drakenvale in search of dragon grass. Xezat's Fleet Difficulty: 86 Boss: Gilgamesh & Enkidu Bartz learns that Xezat, King of Surgate, is leading his fleet to attack Castle Exdeath. No sooner does the party join the fleet than Exdeath's army attacks. Barrier Town Difficulty: 87 Boss: Atomos Bartz's party has infiltrated the Barrier Town via a seafloor tunnel. While Xezat goes down to destroy the machine powering the tower, Bartz and the others go up to the top to destroy the antenna. Great Forest of Moore Difficulty: 987 Boss: Crystal Bartz's party visits Ghido's sunken temple. There the wise turtle asks the party to protect a tree in the Great Forest of Moore from Exdeath. Castle Exdeath, Part 2 Difficulty: 93 Boss: Carbuncle In keeping with her grandfather Galuf's wishes, Krile goes to fight Exdeath, and now joins Bartz's party on their way to Castle Exdeath. With the aid of the spirits of Galuf and Kelger, Krile destroyed the illusion shrouding Castle Exdeath, allowing Bartz's party to see it for what it was. Inside, they faced the powerful summon Carbuncle. Carbuncle agreed to aid them after they proved themselves worthy by defeating him in combat. Castle Exdeath, Part 3 Difficulty: 95 Boss: Gilgamesh Bartz's party is making their way through the castle in search of Exdeath when Gilgamesh appears and challenges them for a fourth time. During battle, Gilgamesh revealed that h'd actually begun looking forward to facing Bartz's party, going so far as to admit to a kind of fondness for them. He was visibly touched, too, at learning of Galuf's death. Yet Gilgamesh's repeated failure to destroy the party did not go unnoticed by Exdeath, who banished Gilgamesh to the Void for his incompetence. The party continued after Exdeath, going even higher in the castle. Castle Exdeath, Part 4 Difficulty: 97 Boss: Exdeath On the top floor of the castle, Bartz's party faces Exdeath at last. The showdown begins! Following a vicious battle, Bartz's party defeated Exdeath. But immediately after, the remaining three crystals shattered in a blast that knocked the party unconscious. When the party awoke, they were surprised to find themselves by Tycoon Castle--a castle they thought they had left behind them in the other world. Death Valley Difficulty: 92 Boss: Antlion A celebration welcoming back the princess is underway at Castle Tycoon as Bartz leaves with Krile to discover the reason they have returned to their own world. Bartz and Krile set out from the castle and headed for the pirates' hideout, where they were reunited wit the chocobo Boko, who gave them a ride. However, they soon ran afoul of an antlion nest in Death Valley, to the west of Tule. Though they defeated the antlion, they were having trouble getting out of the nest until Faris arrived and helped them. The three continued on their journey together. Pyramid Difficulty: 93 Boss: Gargoyles x2 Exdeath revived and entered the interdimensional rift in order to claim the power of the Void for himself. Now Bartz's party must gather the twelve legendary weapons if they are going to stand against him. After their reunion with the sage Ghido, Bartz's party went in search of the four tablets they will need to claim the twelve legendary weapons. With the Sealed Tome Ghido gave them in hand, the party traveled to the pyramid where the first tablet lay, only to be attacked by gargoyles guarding the entrance. Defeating the creatures, they made their way past many traps into the depths of the pyramid and obtained the tablet. Guardian Tree Difficulty: 95 Boss: Melusine The wind drake carried Lenna to the Guardian Tree on the way back from the pyramid, but there, the unconscious Lenna is possessed by the fiendish Melusine. Island Shrine Difficulty: 96 Boss: Wendigo Bartz's party continues their quest for the twelve legendary weapons, heading now for the island shrine to the west of Tycoon where the second tablet is said to lie. White Fork Tower Difficulty: 97 Boss: Minotaur Bartz's party obtained the second tablet, opening the doors to the Fork Tower, wherein lie the most powerful white and black magic spells. Black Fork Tower Difficulty: 98 Boss: Omniscient Bartz's party splits into two groups to ascend the two sides of Fork Tower nd claim the most powerful white and black magic spells. Great Sea Trench Difficulty: 95 Boss: Gargoyles x2; Triton, Nereid, & Phobos Reading in the Sealed Tome that the third stone tablet lies in a place deeper than the bottom of the sea, Bartz's party uses a submarine to search the seafloor, where they discover a massive trench. Istory Falls Difficulty: 98 Boss: Leviathan Learning that the fourth stone tablet lies behind a waterfall, Bartz's party leaves the undersea cavern for Istory Falls. Castle of Bal - Dungeon Difficulty: 98 Boss: Odin Following the information they gleaned in Jachol, Bartz's party arrived at Jachol Cave, where they discovereda passage leading beneath the Castle of Bal. North Mountain, Part 1 Difficulty: 101 Boss: Bahamut Bartz's party retrieved the first tablet, releasing Bahamut. Now, the King of Dragons awaits them upon the North Mountain. Bahamut had lain dormant, transformed into a peninsula, but was freed upon the merging of the worlds. Bartz's party ventured to the mountain where Bahamut waited, and there defeated him. Bahamut acknowledged the heroes as his new masters, and lent them his strength. ''Final Fantasy VI North Mines '''Difficulty:' 9 Boss: Ymir In a world where magic faded long ago, the Empire has found a girl born with magical abilities. Her encounter with an icebound esper sets in motion a chain of events that will change everything. Abandoned Mineshaft Difficulty: 10 Boss: Guard Leader & 2 Silver Lobos Freed from the Empire's hold on her mind, Terra flees Imperial guards and seeks refuge in the mines. Figaro Castle Difficulty: 11 Boss: Magitek Armor Locke and Terra have escaped the mines to the desert castle of Figaro, but the arm of the Empire reaches after them with Kefka's approach. Mt. Kolts Difficulty: 12 Boss: Vargas & 2 Ipoohs Fleeing their pursuers at Figaro Castle, Terra and the others make for the Returner Hidehout, but on the way they must pass over Mt. Kolts where a mysterious figure awaits them... Imperial Camp Difficulty: 13 Boss: Magitek Armor Separated from the others after a dive into raging waters, Sabin heads for the mines to rejoin the party. On his way, he witnesses an Imperial attack on Doma Castle, and decides to investigate the Imperial Camp. South Figaro Cave Difficulty: 15 Boss: Tunnel Armor Locke has come to South Figaro to disrupt the Empire's occupation. Trapped under watchful Imperial eyes, he finds an unlikely ally in Celes, an Imperial general. Together they escape through the cave beneath the town. Phantom Train Difficulty: 16 Boss: Phantom Train Sabin, Shadow, and Cyan have escaped the Imperial Camp and wandered into the forest, where they discover a mysterious train. No sooner do they board to investigate than the whistle blows and the train lurches into motion! Esper Valley Difficulty: 16 Boss: Kefka The scattered allies regroup in Narshe just as an Imperial force led by Kefka attempts to seize the esper. It falls to Terra and her allies to defend the town. Zozo Difficulty: 17 Boss: Dadaluma Following word that Terra has been seen, the party goes from village to village looking for her. They eventually reach the town of Zozo, an impoverished hotbed of scum and villainy. Opera House Difficulty: 18 Boss: Orthros The party heads to the Opera House in order to make contact with Setzer, who owns an airship that can get them across the sea to the Empire. Magitek Factory Difficulty: 18 Boss: Ifrit & Shiva The party has infiltrated the Imperial capital of Vector in hopes of waking Terra. Aided by their fellow Returners, they enter the Magitek Factory where the espers are being held. Vector Difficulty: 19 Boss: Cranes Celes has teleported Kefka and herself away, but the power of her spell started a chain-reaction in the Magitek Factory. The party flees back into Vector with Kefka's minions in pursuit. Thamasa Difficulty: 20 Boss: Flame Eater Terra's magic opens a Sealed Gate to the Esper World, and the espers spill out, driving away the Imperial forces. Fearing the espers, the Empire sues for peace, and asks for the Returners' help in tracking down the scattered espers before they cause more damage. Esper Caves Difficulty: 21 Boss: Orthros The party makes their way to the Esper Caves in an attempt to persuade the espers to reconcile with the Empire. Meanwhile, Emperor Gestahl advances through the Cave to the Sealed Gate... Airship Difficulty: 21 Boss: Orthros and Typhon; Air Force The party is en route to the Floating Continent by airship in an attempt to put a halt to Gestahl's plans and prevent the end of the world, when they are set upon by Imperial airships. Floating Continent 1 Difficulty: 23 Boss: Ultima Weapon The party now makes for the center of the Floating Continent in order to keep Gestahl and Kefka from claiming the statues of the Warring Triad, said to contain the power to destroy the world. Floating Continent 2 Difficulty: 23 Boss: Nelapa With the seal broken, the power of the Warring Triad is unleashed, and the party is forced to flee the crumbling Floating Continent. While Shadow deals with Kefka, the party hurries to the airship. Solitary Island Difficulty: 28 Boss: Black Dragon Celes wakes in a small hut on an unknown island to find that Cid has been taking care of her for an entire year. Now Cid has fallen sick and she must return the favor. Mobliz Difficulty: 29 Boss: Humbaba Celes washed ashore near Albrook and learns from the townsfolk that Sabin is in Tzen, and Terra is in Mobliz. Figaro Castle 2 Difficulty: 30 Boss: Tentacles Celes' party leaves Terra in Mobliz and continues on to the port town of Nikeah, where they encounter a bandit named Gerad trying to enter Figaro Castle. The bandit looks suspiciously similar to Edgar... Darill's Tomb Difficulty: 32 Boss: Angler Whelk; Dullahan The airship lost, Setzer despairs. It is Celes who rouses him again, and takes the party to Darill's tomb to find new hope, and new transportation. Falcon Difficulty: 58 Boss: Deathgaze Setzer puts his grief behind him as he boards the restored Falcon and sets off on a journey with his old friends to see the ruined world. Mt. Zozo Difficulty: 60 Boss: [Dragon (Final Fantasy VI)|Storm Dragon The party follows one of Cyan's carrier pigeons to Maranda, where they find a letter they suspectis from Cyan. They send a reply and follow the pigeon as it wings its way toward Mt. Zozo Cave on the Veldt Difficulty: 61 Boss: Behemoth King & Undead Behemoth King The party joins Gau, and together they head for the Cave on the Veldt where they find Shadow's trusty hound, Interceptor. Owzer's Mansion Difficulty: 88 Boss: Chadarnook Thinking rumors of a girl with uncanny artistic abilities may lead them to Relm, Celes's party visits Owzer's mansion in Jidoor, where they are reunited with her at last. Cultists' Tower, Part 1 Difficulty: 89 Boss: Holy Dragon Relm and the others arrived at the Cultists' Tower where they found Strago wandering amongst the believers. Cultists' Tower, Part 2 Difficulty: 90 Boss: Magic Master With Strago now one of their number, Celes's party has defeated the Holy Dragon. Now they make their way to the topmost level of the Cultists' Tower. Phoenix Cave Difficulty: 90 Boss: Nashe, Part 1 Difficulty: 90 Boss:Ice Dragon In the Narshe Mines, the party is reunited with Mog, a moogle who survived the sundering of the world. Narshe, Part 2 Difficulty: 91 Boss: Valigarmanda Celes' party crosses Narshe and heads north towards the Yeti's Cave. On their way, they discover an esper frozen in the ice. Yeti's Cave Difficulty: 91 Boss: Yeti Descending the Narshe Cliffs, Celes' party enters the Yeti's Cave in search of Mog's friend. Celes' party discovered magicite deep within the Yeti's Cave, but when they took it, a yeti came roaring out at them. As wild as his reputation, the yeti attacked, only calming once the party had defeated it. At Mog's orders, the yeti, Umaro, joined the party. Opera House, Part 2 Difficulty: 93 Boss: Earth Dragon Celes' party continues their search for the power to defeat Kefka. At the Opera House, they find the Impresario with a problem: a dragon has moved in and taken up residence on the stage! Celes' party stepped on stage at the Opera House to find the Earth Dragon, one of the Eight Legendary Dragons. Dodging the beast's fierce attacks, they prevailed, and left the Opera House with the Impresario's sincerest gratitude. Ancient Castle Difficulty: 94 Boss: Blue Dragon Following information gleaned at the Cultist's Tower, Celes's party burrows Figaro Castle to travel underground. Passing through a cavern, they make for the Ancient Castle. In the throne room of the Ancient Castle, the party discovered the esper Odin's petrified remains. When they touched it, the stone shattered, becoming magicite. Continuing their search, they found stairs leading down to another floor, where they encountered and defeated the Blue Dragon, another of the Eight Legendary Dragons. Deepers still, the party found a petrified statue of the queen, whose tears lent the Odin magicite even more power. ''Final Fantasy VII s '''Difficulty:' Boss: s Difficulty: Boss: s Difficulty: Boss: s Difficulty: Boss: s Difficulty: Boss: s Difficulty: Boss: s Difficulty: Boss: s Difficulty: Boss: s Difficulty: Boss: s Difficulty: Boss: s Difficulty: Boss: s Difficulty: Boss: Forgotten Capital Difficulty: 89 Boss: Jenova LIFE Aerith is off to the Forgotten Capital in order to stop the Meteor from destroying the world, with Cloud and the others close behind. Aerith was praying at the Water Altar, deep within the Forgotten Capital when Cloud arrived just as Sephiroth's blade took Aerith's life. Cloud held her lifeless form in his arms as Sephiroth smiled cruelly on. The party fought off Jenova LIFE and committed Aerith's body to the lake, swearing to make Sephiroth pay. Gaea's Cliff Difficulty: 90 Boss: Schizo Having realized that the only way to stop the Meteor is to recover the Black Materia, Cloud's party makes fo the Great Glacier in pursuit of Sephiroth. Underwater Reactor Difficulty: 93 Boss: Carry Armor Shinra gathers the four Huge Materia in order to harness the power of the planet and use it to destroy the Meteor. Cloud's party rushes to stop them. Their first stop: an underwater Mako Reactor. Defeating the Carry Armor sent at them by Reno at the dock, Cloud's team stole a submarine and chased after the Shinra submarine carrying the Huge Materia. They tracked and sank their target, only to learn that another Huge Materia was on its way out of the Junon airport. The party recovered the sunken submarine's cargo before hurrying to Junon. Shinra No. 26 Difficulty: 92 Boss: Rude Cloud and the others hurry for a rocket loaded with a piece of Huge Materia in Rocket Town, ready to launch at the Meteor. Cloud's party fought their way past Rude into the rocket where Cid, eager to go to space, debated whether or not to launch--until Palmer made his decision for him by launching the rocket remotely. The party recovered the Huge Materia from inside the rocket, then took off in the escape pod, leaving the unmanned rocket to collide ineffectually with the Meteor. Shinra's plan had failed. [[]] Difficulty: 9 Boss: [[]] [[]] Difficulty: 9 Boss: [[]] [[]] Difficulty: 9 Boss: [[]] [[]] Difficulty: 9 Boss: [[]] [[]] Difficulty: 9 Boss: [[]] Wutai Pagoda Difficulty: 95 Boss: Gorkii, Shake, Chekov, Staniv, Godo Cloud and the other have come to Yuffie's home of Wutai, where Yuffie prepares to brave the trials of the Wutai Pagoda. Yuffie prevailed in the trial of the pagoda, defeating the five gods: "Gorkii" who is Strength, "Shake" who is Speed, "Chekov" who is Magic, "Staniv" who is Combat, and "Godo" who is Wisdom. With this, she won the water god's materia. Her perseverance made a strong impression on the elders of her homeland, many of whom had long since given up hope. ''Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy XIII Fire Cavern '''Difficulty:' 32 Boss: Ifrit Squall has undergone rigorous training as a student at Balamb Garden Military Academy. Now, to earn a chance to become a member of SeeD, Garden's elite mercenary force, he and Quistis head for the Fire Cavern. SeeD Field Exam Difficulty: 33 Boss: Biggs & Wedge Squall and Zell are assigned to a three-man squad led by Seifer for their SeeD field exam. As they approach the exam site in the Duchy of Dollet, the shells whizzing overhead make it clear that they are entering a true war zone. Dollet Difficulty: 34 Boss: X-ATM092 X-ATM092 X-ATM092 X-ATM092 Squall and his party make their way toward the beach to withdraw before their ships pull out, but Biggs has one final plan to stop them from escaping. The X-ATM092 pursued Squall's squad as they made their way to the beach. The squad managed to stay just ahead of the relentless spider mech, and after a harrowing chase through the streets of Dollet they boarded the waiting landing craft, putting an end to the brutal field test. The SeeD operation in Dollet ended in success. Balamb Garden 1 Difficulty: 34 Boss: Granaldo x1, Raldo x3 Having passed his final exam, Squall becomes an official member of SeeD. At the graduation party, he meets Rinoa, with whom he reluctantly agrees to dance. Quistis takes Squall aside to talk after the party, and as they head back to their quarters, they hear a woman scream. The source of the scream was a lone woman being attacked by an insectoid creature, which the party eventually managed to defeat. Strangely, the woman addressed Squall and Quistis by name, though neither of them recalled ever having met her. Who could she be? Balamb Garden 2 Difficulty: 34 Boss: Diabolos Now full members of SeeD, Squall and the others receive their first deployment orders, and with them, a mysterious lamp from Headmaster Cid... When they used the magic lamp Cid had given them, the party was plunged into darkness, and Diabolos appeared before them. The battle that ensued was no easy victory, as Diabolos wielded devastating gravity attacks. Yet at last they defeated the powerful foe, and had a new Guardian Force--Diabolos himself--for their trouble. Presidential Train Difficulty: 35 Boss: Gerogero Squall and his party make their way toward Timber, site of their first assignment. Once there, they are to assist the Forest Owls resistance in abducting President Deling. Squall's path again crossed with Rinoa's, a member of the Forest Owls. Together they succeeded in infiltrating the president's train, but the president was not aboard: in his place was a monster mimicking his appearance. Undeterred by the false lead, Rinoa suggested a target for their next operation. Centra Excavation Site Difficulty: 34 Boss: N/A In Squall's dream, Laguna and his squad scout the Esthar excavation site in Centra. They encounter heavier-than-expected defenses as they advance through the tunnels. Laguna's squad was cornered at the top of a cliff by Esthar troops, and Kiros and Watts had been gravely wounded. Laguna hurled his men into the sea to safety, but he faltered as he prepared to jump after them and tumbled down the cliff. When Squall awoke, he found that Zell, Selphie, and Quistis had all had the same dream, but none of them knew what it meant... Unknown King's Tomb Difficulty: 35 Boss: Minotaur & Sekhret New orders from Headmaster Cid await Squall when the party reaches Galbadia Garden. Now they must find a way into General Caraway's mansion, which leads them to the Tomb of the Unknown King. Passing the solder's test to enter Caraway's mansion proved easy enough, but deep within the labyrinthine Tomb of the Unknown King awaited a greater challenge: the brothers Minotaur and Sekhret, watchers of the tomb. Defeating them earned Squall and the others the Brothers Guardian Force. They then returned to Deling City, where a fateful mission awaited them. 'SPECIAL EVENT:' To Slay a Sorceress Event Duration: 5:00PM 5/8/2015 PST (1:00AM 5/9/2015 UTC) Difficulty: Boss: Squall and his allies have arrived at Galbadia Garden, where Headmaster Martine hands them new orders from Cid... ...Orders to assassinate the sorceress ambassador of Galbadia. The assassination plot launches into motion with the aid of General Caraway. They will strike during the parade in Deling City, but plans have a way of going awry... ''Final Fantasy IX M.S. Prima Vista '''Difficulty:' 43 Boss: Masked Man; Steiner; Steiner; Haagen; and Weimar, Steiner and The Bomb Our story begins with a performance in celebration of Princess Garnet's birthday that brings Zidane, Vivi, and the princess together. Evil Forest Difficulty: 44 Boss: Prison Cage Garnet has been taken captive, and Zidane, Vivi, and Steiner must make their way through the Evil Forest to find her. Village of Dali Difficulty: 43 Boss: Black Waltz 2 After escaping pursuit and passing along the slippery paths of the Ice Cavern, Garnet takes the name Dagger to concel her identity. The party arrives in the small village of Dali. Gizamaluk's Grotto Difficulty: 45 Boss: Gizamaluk In Lindblum, Zidane is reunited with his old friend Freya, and learns that her homeland, Burmecia, is under attack by an army of black mages. Burmecia Difficulty: 46 Boss: Beatrix The black mages have left the capital of Burmecia in ruins. Freya is furious at the destruction, and the party hurries to the palace. South Gate Difficulty: 66 Boss: Black Waltz 3 Garnet's party reunites with Marcus of Tantalus, and heads for Treno to find the cure for their petrified friend, Blank. Gargan Roo Difficulty: 67 Boss: Ralvurahva The party enters a manse in search of the Supersoft, where they are reunited with Doctor Tot, who leads them to Gargan Roo. Cleyra Sandpit Difficulty: 68 Boss: Antlion Hoping to avoid another disaster such as the one which befell Burmecia, Zidane's party heads to Cleyra where they find many of the Burmecian survivors have taken refuge. Cleyra Cathedral Difficulty: 70 Boss: Beatrix Zidane's party heads down the trunk of the tree supporting Cleyra, hoping to find whatever's stopping the sandstorm. While they are gone, black mages enter the city from the Red Rose and commence their attack. Alexandria Castle, Part 1 Difficulty: 71 Boss: Zorn and Thorn Steiner and Marcus cooperated to break free of their imprisonment, rejoining Zidane's party. They encountered Zorn and Thron in the castle chapel, overcoming them with their combined strength, and finally found Garnet, who was unconscious, having been stripped of her summons by Brahne's orders. Alexandria Castle, Part 2 Difficulty: 73 Boss: Beatrix Zidane's party defeats Zorn and Thorn and is on its way out of the castle when Beatrix appears before them. Alexandria Castle, Part 3 Difficulty: 73 Boss: Ralvuimago With help from Beatrix and the others, Zidane's party escape from Alexandria Castle, meeting Marcus and Blank. Fossil Roo Difficulty: 86 Boss: Lani Learning that Kuja's lair is to be found on the Outer Continent, Zidane's party heads into the Fossil Roo, the ancient excavation that connects the continents together. Zidane's party was making their way past the dangerous traps along the Fossil Roo, when Brahne's assassin, Lani, appeared before them. Lani attacked, willing to take the Silver Pendant from them, even if it meant Garnet's life, but Zidane and the rest drove her off. Continuing through the Fossil Roo, the party finally arrived at the Outer Continent. Conde Petie Mountain Pass Difficulty: 87 Boss: Hill Gigas Zidane's party has arrived in the Black Mage Village on the Outer Continent. Learning of Kuja's whereabouts, they head to the Conde Petie Mountain Pass. Zidane and Garnet got married so that they might pass along the Conde Petie to Sanctuary. While on the mountain path, they encountered Eiko, the girl who caused a commotion back in town during the ceremony, and they helped her get unstuck from a branch. When Eiko saw Zidane, it was love at first sight, and she offered to lead them to her own village of Madain Sari, home of the Summoners. s Difficulty: Boss: [[]] s Difficulty: Boss: [[]] s Difficulty: Boss: [[]] s Difficulty: Boss: [[]] s Difficulty: Boss: [[]] Mount Gulug Part 1 Difficulty: 93 Boss: Red Dragons Zidane's party follows Kuja's trail to Esto Gaza, but Eiko is nowhere to be found. The party next follows a tip taking them to Mount Gulug. Zidane's party arrived at Mount Gulug in search of Kuja and Eiko and braved its winding, trap-filled passages as they made their way inside. Following a rope down a well to the lowest level, the party was assailed by a Red Dragon. Defeating the creature, they followed the hole it had opened to go even deeper inside the mountain... Mount Gulug, Part 2 Difficulty: Boss: Zorn and Thorn; Meltigemini Inside Mount Gulug, Zorn and Thorn prepare to extract the eidolons from Eiko at Kuja's orders. Just as Zorn and Thorn were about to extract the eidolons from Eiko, Mog revealed her form as the eidolon Madeen and drove the jesters off. The party chased after Kuja, only to find their way blocked again by Zorn and Thorn, now transformed into a horrendous creature by Kuja's magic. Figting their way past, the party rescued Eiko and continued onward, where they found Cid's Queen Hilda. Ipsen's Castle Difficulty: 92 Boss: Taharka Having learned from Queen Hilda that Kuja comes from another world called Terra, Zidane's party travels to Ipsen's Castle in search of a means to open the way to Terra. Upon the party's arrival at Ipsen's Castle, Amarant challenged Zidane to a race to find the mirrors that the race, as he tried to leave he was caught in a trap. Upon being rescued by Zidane, Amarant was forced to reconsider his earlier opinion of him, and his own obsession with power. The party collected all four mirrors before leaving the castle behind. Shrines of Ipsen Difficulty: 93 Boss: Earth Guardian Each of the four mirrors from Ipsen's Castle belongs to a corresponding elemental shrine: water, fire, wind, and earth. Zidane's party prepares to visit the four shrines. Taharka's final words led Zidane to the realization that they must go to each of the four elemental shrines simultaneously, so the party split into four teams of two. Zidane and Quina went to the Earth Shrine to find it protected by a guardian, as did the others at the remaining shrines. Defeating the guardians, each team placed their mirror on the shrine altar, opening the path to Terra through the Shimmering Island. ''Final Fantasy X Zanarkand '''Difficulty:' 2 Boss: Sinspawn Ammes Besaid Difficulty: 3 Boss: ??? S.S. Liki Difficulty: 5 Boss: Sinspawn Echuilles Kilika Woods Difficulty: 37 Boss: Lord Ochu It's the day after Sin's attack on Port Kilika, and now Tidus and his party make for Kilika Temple. The party encountered fiends left by Sin on the temple steps, but working together they defeated them. Wakka complimented Tidus on how he handled himself in battle, and for the first time Tidus considered becoming one of Yuna's Guardians. Within the temple they met the summoner Dona, who had no kind words for Yuna, but Yuna didn't rise to the bait. After passing the test within the Cloister of Trials, the party set out for Luca. Luca Difficulty: 38 Boss: Oblitzerator The Besaid Aurochs have arrived in Luca for a blitzball tournament. As they wait for their match to begin, Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed. Mi'ihen Highroad Difficulty: 39 Boss: Chocobo Eater Mushroom Rock Road Difficulty: 60 Boss: Sinspawn Gui Moonflow Difficulty: 60 Boss: Extractor Thunder Plains Difficulty: 61 Boss: Iron Giant Macalania Woods Difficulty: 62 Boss: Spherimorph Macalania Temple Difficulty: 64 Boss: Seymour, Anima, & Guado Guardians Macalania Lake Difficulty: 63 Boss: Wendigo & Guado Guardians Sanubia Desert Difficulty: 77 Boss: Sand Worm Airship Difficulty: 79 Boss: Evrae Via Purifico Maze Difficulty: 79 Boss: Grothia, Pterya, * Spathi Via Purifico Sewer Difficulty: 81 Boss: Evrae Altana Highbridge Difficulty: 83 Boss: Seymour Natus & Mortibody Calm Lands Difficulty: 83 Boss: Defender X Mt. Gagazet, Part 1 Difficulty: 88 Boss: Biran & Yenke Mt. Gagazet, Part 2 Difficulty: 91 Boss: Seymour Flux & Mortiorchis Mt. Gagazet - Cavern Difficulty: 91 Boss: Sanctuary Keeper Tidus' party reaches the top of the mountain to find the Sanctuary Keeper waiting for them. As they walked through the mountain pass, Tidus ran his hands over the countless Fayth embedded in the rock wall and learned that Zanarkand and all who lived there, including Tidus, are but dreams of the Fayth. When the dreaming ends, they will all fade. The Fayth then told the conflicted Tidus that they wanted him to end the dream. After defeating the Sanctuary Keeper on the peak, the party looked down on the ruins of Zanarkand. It was the end of their journey at last. ''Final Fantasy XI ''Final Fantasy XI is not currently featured in the game. Given its existence as an MMORPG, it is highly unlikely to ever appear. ''Final Fantasy XII Nalbina Fortress '''Difficulty:' 43 Boss: Air Cutter Remora Vaan's brother Reks is part of the team trying to stop the assassination set to take place at the signing of Dalmasca's surrender to Archadia. Garamsythe Waterway Difficulty: 44 Boss: Flan x4; Firemane Vaan has snuck into Rabanastre Palace, where he meets a dashing man and his viera [(Final Fantasy XII)|partner. The two help Vaan escape on their airbike before careening down to a crash landing in the Garamsythe Waterway. Nalbina Dungeons Difficulty: 44 Boss: Daguza, Gwitch, & Galeedo Vaan awakens in the Nalbina Dungeons, where he intervenes to stop the jailur [Daguza and his lackeys from abusing a bangaa prisoner. Barheim Passage Difficulty: 45 Boss: Mimic Queen The cage lands in the Barheim Passage, a monster-infested network of tunnels. Basch joins the party as they make their way back to the surface. Llusu Mines Difficulty: 46 Boss: Ba'Gamnan, Bwagi, Rinok, & Gijuk The party heads for the Llusu Mines to rescue Penelo, who has been taken prisoner by Ba'Gamnan and his cronies. Dreadnought Leviathan Difficulty: 84 Boss: Judge x2; Judge Ghis & Imperial soldiers x3 To save Penelo and Amalia, Vaan and the others allow themselves to be captured by Imperial troops and taken aboard the Dreadnought Leviathan. Tomb of the Raithwall, Part 1 Difficulty: 84 Boss: Garuda No longer able to prove Ashe's claim to the throne with the Dusk Shard, the party heads for the Yensa Sandsea in search of the Dawn Shard. Tomb of the Raithwall, Part 2 Difficulty: 86 Boss: Demon Wall (Near) Ashe and the others have rejoined Vossler in the Sandsea and arrived at the Tomb of Raithwall. Tomb of the Raithwall, Part 3 Difficulty: 86 Boss: Demon Wall (Far) Ashe's party manages to defeat the Demon Wall and head further into the tomb, reaching the Hall of the Sentinel. Tomb of the Raithwall, Part 4 Difficulty: 88 Boss: Belias Making their way past various traps within the tomb, Ashe's party reaches the lowest level where the final guardian, Belias, awaits. Light Cruiser Shiva Difficulty: 90 Boss: Vossler & Imperial Swordsmen Ashe and the others are taken back to the Leviathan where, thanks to Vossler's treachery, Judge Ghis takes the Dawn Shard. Judge Ghis's test of the Dawn Shard's power unleashed the Mist within the nethicite, driving ran into a Mist-frenzy that enabled Ashe and the others to escape. Defeating Vossler, they escaped the Shiva and the Mist explosion that claimed the Dreadnought Leviathan. They then retrieved the now-depleted shard. Henne Mines Difficulty: 92 Boss: Tiamat Vaan's party visits Fran's homeland, where they learn that Fran's younger sister, Mjrn, is missing. The party leaves for the Henne Mines to search for her. In the mines, Fran and the others found Mjrn seemingly possessed, when they were attacked by Tiamat. After the battle, a piece of magicite Mjrn held fell from her hand and broke, and she regained her senses. The party learned that she had bee used by the Empire as a test subject for their manufacted sic nethicite. Still, this first-hand knowledge of nethicite's danger was not enough to dissuade Ashe from her own desire for its power. Golmore Jungle Difficulty: 96 Boss: Elder Wyrm & Treants x2 Using Lente's Tear, Vaan's party passes through the barriers of the wood, and continues on their way through the Golmore Jungle. Stilshrine of Miriam, Part 1 Difficulty: 96 Boss: Vinuskar After her audience with the Gran Kiltias on Mt. Bur-Omisace, Ashe continues her search, heading toward the Stilshrine of Miriam where the Sword of Kings with the power to destroy nethicite is said to lie. Stilshrine of Miriam, Part 2 Difficulty: 98 Boss: Mateus & Ice Azers x3 In search of the Sword of Kings with the power to destroy nethicite, Ashe and the others fight their way through the Stilshrine of Miriam. In the Stilshrine of Miriam, Ashe claimed the Sword of Kings. Vaan suggested that they try it on the Dawn Shard, to see if it truly could destroy nethicite, but when Ashe approached the shard, Mist surged around her, and a phantasm of Rassler appeared, motioning as if to stop her. Ashe swung the sword, but missed the shard. It was Balthier who realized that, in Ashe's heart of hearts, she could not bear to lose the nethicite. Mt. Bur-Omisace Difficulty: 101 Boss: Judge Bergan & Judges x3 As Vaan and the others emerge from the Stilshrine, Sword of Kings in hand, they see the Imperial armada cross overhead. Mt. Bur-Omisace is under attack! Vaan and the others hurried back to Mt. Bur-Omisace, but arrived too late the save the Gran Kiltias Anastasis from Judge Bergan. Bergan attacked the heroes, but was beaten back until he was no longer able to withstand the Mist boiling from the manufacted nethicite inside him. After the fight, Al-Cid suggests that Ashe flee to Rozarria, but she chooses to head toward the Empire instead, knowing that they must destroy Vayne's nethicite. The Salikawood Difficulty: 94 Boss: King Bomb & Bombs x2 (can be regenerated) Ashe's party chase after Vayne and the nethicite he carries. To avoid the eyes of the imperials, they keep to the ground, passing through the Salikawood. ''Final Fantasy XIII The Hanging Edge '''Difficulty:' 32 Boss: Manasvin Warmech Under rule of the Sanctum, the people of Cocoon knew peace and prosperity. The story of this realm begins as a train carrying Lightning speeds towards the Hanging Edge... Lightning's assault derailed the train, plunging everything around her into chaos. She and Sazh battled their way through Sanctum forces towards the center of the battlefield, defeating the unrelenting Manasvin Warmech along the way. Sazh had thought Lightning was one of the Sanctum soldiers, leaving him puzzled why she would oppose the Purge. She quipped that she wasn't a soldier anymore, and pressed onward... Lake Bresha, Part 1 Difficulty: 33 Boss: Garuda Interceptor Lightning and her party have fallen to Lake Bresha, a body of water turned to crystal by the magic of the fal'Cie Anima. Now branded l'Cie, they flee from their PSICOM pursuers. Lightning and the others were shocked by the l'Cie brands that had appeared on them. As they fell from the Pulse Vestige, they saw a vision of Ragnarok attacking Cocoon, which Snow took as a sign they must defend it. Lightning refused to believe this, and accused Snow of siding with the fal'Cie that turned Serah to crystal. They later discovered Serah's crystal, and Snow decided to stay by her side and hold off the incoming PSICOM forces while Lightning and the rest pressed on. Lake Bresha, Part 2 Difficulty: 33 Boss: Nix and Stiria Unable to abandon Serah's crystal, Snow finds himself surrounded by PSICOM forces. As they close in, his l'Cie brand blazes with light... As the light from Snow's l'Cie brand faded, the Shiva sisters appeared and laid waste to the PSICOM soldiers. They then turned their attention on Snow, sensing the doubt in him and wishing to test the worthiness of the one who had summoned them. Snow withstood their onslaught, and claimed their power as his own. Exhausted by the battle, he was approached by a mysterious l'Cie woman who ordered her troops to take him captive. The Vile Peaks, Part 1 Difficulty: 34 Boss: Dreadnought, Dreadnought Though Lightning and her companions had managed to escape aboard an airship, their victory is short-lived, as PSICOM shoots them down over the Vile Peaks. Undaunted, Lightning and her companions press on... There was a rift in Lightning's party and they split into two groups. Hope was amazed to learn that Lightning risked her life to save her sister Serah by boarding a Purge train. Tired of babysitting Hope, Lightning left him behind, though he soon met up with Sazh and Vanille. They eventually caught up with Lightning, but were thrown into combat against Dreadnought, a Pulse automata. They emerged victorious, but Sazh and Vanille chose to withdraw, while Lightning and Hope continued their journey. The Vile Peaks, Part 2 Difficulty: 35 Boss: Odin As Lightning and Hope move forward, Lightning grows increasingly convinced that Hope is only slowing her down, and in her anger she summons Odin... Together, Lightning and Hope defeated Odin, and after the battle Lightning noticed her l'Cie brand had changed. Lightning apologized to Hope for getting angry at him, and allowed him to stay with her on her journey. Meanwhile Snow was still being held captive by the l'Cie Fang and the Cavalry, where he learned of the plan to execute the Pulse l'Cie. Gapra Whitewood Difficulty: 41 Boss: Aster Protoflorian As they make their way though the military's Ecological Research Zone, Lightning helps her companion Hope navigate his conflicted emotions. Sunleth Waterscape Difficulty: 42 Boss: Enki & Enlil Sazh and Vanille split from Lightning and flee through an uninhabited valley. Palumpolum, Part 1 Difficulty: 48 Boss: Ushumgal Subjugator Learning that l'Cie are hiding in the city of Palumpolum, Sanctum forces have called martial law into effect. Lightning's party lay low, preparing to infiltrate the capitol, Eden. Palumpolum, Part 2 Difficulty: 49 Boss: Ushumgal Subjugator; Havoc Skytank Lightning is reassured after learning that Fang and Vanille awoke in Cocoon after being in crystal stasis for centuries. They move to regroup at the Estheim Residence. Nautilus Park, Part 1 Difficulty: 72 Boss: Midlight Reaper Thoughts of his son Dajh weigh heavily on Sazh's heart as he and Vanille arrive at Nautilus. Sazh realizes that preventing Dajh from becoming a Cie'th may mean that Sazh himself, as a Pulse l'Cie, has to die. Nautilus Park, Part 2 Difficulty: 74 Boss: Brynhildr As Sazh despairs, PSICOM commander Nabaat reveals that Vanille was responsible for the Euride Gorge incident which led t Dajh becoming a l'Cie. The Palamecia, Part 1 Difficulty: 80 Boss: Kalavinka Striker; Kalavinka Striker Sazh and Vanille have been sentenced to death. Lightning's party organizes a rescue mission, planning to confront Primarch Dysley aboard the Palamecia. The Palamecia, Part 2 Difficulty: 82 Boss: Barthandelus Beyond all odds, Lightning and her friends are reunited and together they go to face Primarch Dysley. Fifth Ark, Part 1 Difficulty: 91 Boss: Pulsework Knights x5 Lightning's party manages to escape the Palamecia, finding themselves in an ancient structure hidden within Eden--the Fifth Ark. Fifth Ark, Part 2 Difficulty: 92 Boss: Cid Raines Cid Raines appears before Lightning's party as they make their way through the Fifth Ark. He has decided to defy his Focus, and follow his heart instead. Fifth Ark, Part 3 Difficulty: 94 Boss: Bahamut Defying their Focuses as l'Cie, Lightning and the others attempt to change their fate--but in her struggle to accept her friends' decision, Fang unwittingly summons Bahamut. Vallis Media Difficulty: 96 Boss: Alexander Lightning's party makes their way through the world of Gran Pulse, with its ferocious monsters that loom at every turn. Yaschas Massif, Part 1 Difficulty: 95 Boss: Svarog; Hybrid Flora x2 Looking for some way to escape her destiny, Lightning and Vanille make for Fang's hometown of Oerba. But to go to Oerba, they will have to pass through the mountains of the Yaschas Massif. Yaschas Massif, Part 2 Difficulty: 96 Boss: Nelapsi & Taxim x2 Lightning's party is heading through the Yaschas Massif toward the Paddraean Archaeopolis when they arrive at the Pass of Paddra. The Archylte Steppe, Part 1 Difficulty: 95 Boss: Cactuar The Vallis Media behind them, Lightning's party find themselves before a vast plain: the Archylte Steppe. They set out across the steppe, heading for Oerba. As they crossed the Archylte Steppe, Lightning's party spied a Cactuar who ran ahead of them, taunting them. Catching up to the Cactuar, they defeated it, and continued their fight across the steppe. The Archylte Steppe, Part 2 Difficulty: 97 Boss: Behemoth King Lightning's party traverses the Archylte Steppe toward Oerba. Near the Mah'habara Subterra, they encounter the Behemoth King. Lightning's party ran into the Behemoth King just before reaching the Mah'habara Subterra. Though their massive foe hit hard, the heroes emerged victorious and left the steppe behind them. [[]] Difficulty: 9 Boss: [[]] [[]] Difficulty: 9 Boss: [[]] [[]] Difficulty: 9 Boss: [[]] Taejin's Tower, Part 1 Difficulty: Boss: [[]] Taejin's Tower, Part 2 Difficulty: 101 Boss: Dahaka Lightning's party makes their way through Taejin's Tower, defeating and defusing the tower's attempts to stop them. Boarding an elevator, they now reach the uppermost level. After defeating the fal'Cie Dahaka on the uppermost level of Taejin's Tower, Lightning's party was finally on their way to Oerba. But when they arrived, they found not the landscape of Vanille and Fang's memories, but a bleached-white waste. They descended toward the village to see what had become of their home with their own eyes. Category:Final Fantasy Series Category:IOS Games